My YGO Drabbles
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, each one a response to the drabble challenges on the Pharaoh's Hikari ML. All YYY though.
1. Lighting the Candles

Title: Lighting the Candles

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Candles

Summary: Yugi reminiscences with candles.

Word count: 150

-----

Click. Click. Click.

The metallic lighter felt cold in his hands, absorbing the heat from his body even while spitting out flames of its own.

Click.

One candle for every year he had truly lived. One candle for every year he merely existed.

Click.

One candle for every smile that had come from the bottom of his heart. One candle for every grin he plastered on his face just to keep the routine going.

Click.

White candles for himself, black candles for his other half.

Click.

But now that the other was gone, the white and the black had blurred and he couldn't tell what it was anymore.

Click.

His friends said if he added black and white together, he'd get grey.

But it wasn't grey. It was... emptiness. Something that devoured you when you weren't looking, something that engulfed you when you cried.

Click.

He blew out the candles.

-owari-


	2. Mascots

Title: Mascots

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Implied YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Candles

Summary: Yami and Yugi talk about the individual hikari's mascot.

Word count: 150

A/N: Ha... I know people don't usually pick inanimate objects as their mascots, but hey, who said Yugi-tachi are normal people?

-----

"You're pouting. What's wrong?"

"I was talking with Malik and Ryou earlier, and we just started to talk about mascots for us. And you know, we'r hikaris, so we thought about lights. Not big ones like the sun. Just small ones.

"And Malik said he was a light bulb because it lasted long. And Ryou was a camp fire because it gave people this warm and fuzzy feeling."

"And you?"

"A candle flame."

"You're not happy. Why?"

"A candle is so easy to extinguish! And it's small!"

"Well, Malik is a fuse short of a light bulb in my opinion, and Ryou becomes a fire hazard when Bakura is around..."

A look.

"I prefer candles. The ethereal glow is something no other fire can replicate. It's bright, but not too bright. It's warm, but not too warm. It's also natural. And you know what lit candles represent?"

"What?"

Smile.

"Hope."

-owari-


	3. A Candle and a Torchlight

Title: A Candle and a Torchlight

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Candles

Summary: For Yugi, making a wish on his birthday cake will never be the same again.

Word count: 150

A/N: Sad to note that this is a drabble I have time for on my birthday this year. Still, it's Yami and Yugi fluffiness! Happy birthday to everyone whose birthday falls on this day too!

-----

It was after Yugi's birthday party where he had made a wish before blowing out the candles on his cake, when Yami and Yugi retired to their room.

"How many wishes did you make, aibou?"

"One. You should make only one on your birthday candles."

"But there're so many candles! How can you make only one wish?"

"You blow out the candles after your wish, so it's just one wish."

Yami thought about it for a moment before he ran off. He returned with a lit torchlight, holding it under Yugi's lips.

"Happy birthday, aibou. Now, make a wish."

Yugi was confused, but did as Yami asked. When he was done, Yami switched the torch off. Then he turned it on again.

"Now, make another wish, aibou."

Yugi laughed.

"Yami, you can't do that!"

"Why not? You deserve the best of everything, aibou."

Yugi smiled.

And he made another wish.

-owari-


	4. Kame chan

Title: Kame-chan

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Implied YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Turtles

Summary: Yugi's childhood best friend recounts chapters of Yugi's life.

Word count: 500

-----

Yugi used to drag him along everywhere.

When Yugi had been much younger, he always took him everywhere he went by the flippers. If Yugi was having breakfast, he would set him on the table and push a plate of toast towards him. If Yugi was taking a bath, he would put him on the basket of clothes and cover his eyes for modesty. And if Yugi was sleeping, they would sleep together.

Yugi even took him to kindergarten once for a show-and-tell session. And he would always remember how Yugi had introduced him.

_This is kame-chan! And he is my best friend!"_

They were always together.

Then Yugi's parents got a divorce, and Yugi was forced to live with his jii-chan because neither wanted custody.

He had been put away for the big move, but the movers had stuffed him too deeply into the box, and Yugi had been too curious about why he had to move to remember him. And so he never got taken out again.

As Yugi grew up, he watched from a hidden corner of the child's room, contentedly waiting and the smile on his face never fading.

Even when Yugi had returned home one day with bruises, he continued to smile and look on. And then a friend came home with Yugi one day; the first one in a long while, he noted. Then soon, more friends bounded into Yugi's bedroom; one girl and two boys.

But Yugi's first genuine smile – one that came from the bottom of his heart – was when a strange boy appeared in the room. And he looked almost like he was Yugi's long-lost twin.

Ironically, he was the one who finally found him after so many years.

-----

"Yugi? Is this yours?" Yami asked, holding up a dirty plush toy from a previously hidden box. They had been clearing up the room for a bit of extra space so he could move in with Yugi.

Yugi turned around, temporarily ignoring the closet he had been clearing. His eyes widened when he saw what Yami was holding.

"Kame-chan?" he whispered, slowly taking him into his hands. Hesitantly, he rubbed the layer of dust on the green turtle away. He was still looking at him with those black beaded eyes and still smiling at him with that sewn-on red mouth.

"Your childhood toy?"

Yugi nodded.

"He's my best childhood friend," he answered, giving the turtle a tight hug. "I'd almost forgotten about him."

"We should clean him up then."

"Yeah, and then you two can get acquainted. My childhood best friend and my current best friend... you two should get to know each other," Yugi teased.

Yami upped the stakes.

"Well, he can be your best friend. I want to be something more."

-----

That night, Kame-chan smiled as he watched Yugi entering a new chapter of his life. And he knew he would continue to do so for a very long time.

Well, turtles were famous for longevity, weren't they?

-owari-


	5. Colour Me In

Title: Colour Me In

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Child abuse, slight angst, but it gets fluffy

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Colour

Summary: Yugi's life, as described by colours.

Word count: 256

-----

When he was young, his world was full of colours.

He remembered the whitewashed walls of his room, and the way they seemed to swallow him up.

He remembered the darkness that filled his world at night, and the way the shadows seemed to claw at each other to get to him.

He also remembered the many colours on his skin. So many blues, purples, browns and yellows... Sometimes, it was hard to tell what colour it was. But red was easy to spot. It was easy to spot when it cascaded down his body.

Then, one day, his daddy was gone. Grandpa took him in. And his world lost colour.

For the longest while, his world was painted in only black and white. Black for school, and white for home. No one bothered to give him any other colours.

But then, Anzu came along, and she gave him a dash of pink, like the flush on her cheeks when she smiled.

Next was Jounouchi, who brought a breath of gold as bright as his shaggy mane that the sun seemed to love.

And Honda offered a hint of brown, the same shade of his eyes that glowed with confidence.

Just when he thought his life couldn't get any more colourful, Yami appeared and painted his skies blue with comfort, his grass green with life, his heart purple with courage, and his soul scarlet.

And this time, the red was sweet and painless, unlike what his father gave him.

Because what Yami gave him, was love.

-owari-


	6. Their Red Thread

Title: Their Red Thread

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Random imagery

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Colour

Summary: Based on a Chinese myth that people destined to be together are connected by a red thread.

Word count: 260

-----

What is red, really?

Is it the colour of the sun when it sets on the ocean, and the same hue that the blue waters get dyed?

Or is it the colour of blood that gushes out from a wound on the arm, and the same tint that the sleeve of one's shirt gets turned into?

Or perhaps it is the colour of roses that accentuates the beauty of the garden, and the same shade that the ground paved with its loose petals becomes?

But the colour quickly becomes black when the sun sets and the moon rises, when they try to spot the various constellations as they lie on the beach together.

And the colour also becomes blue when the other boy stops the blood from flowing and wraps the arm with a bandage, apologizing for a wound he did not cause and he tries to kiss it better.

And it becomes pink when the other boy kisses him on the path of petals, seducing him to their bedroom with nary a word, and delighting them both with a night of ecstasy.

So what is red?

The confusion leaves him immediately when he gazes at the other boy.

Red is the colour of the other's eyes, the colour of the other's lips, and the colour on the other's cheeks.

But most importantly, it is the colour of the thread that binds them together in life and beyond. The invisible, intangible, thin thread that connects them, tied on their little finger is red.

That is red, and that is them.

-owari-


	7. What will you do when it rains?

Title: What will you do when it rains?

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Some YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff, sap

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Rain

Summary: The adults tell you a whole lot of things you shouldn't do when it rains, but seriously, what would you do? I would watch and listen.

Word count: 500

----

What will you do when it rains?

The adults will tell you: find shelter. You cannot get wet; if you do, change out of your wet clothes as soon as possible and take a warm shower. Do not stand under a tree or anything that is just as tall, because lightning might strike it and where would you be? Not feeling very comfortable, for sure.

But there was always an off-chance that you would be granted super powers; after all, didn't most superheroes suffer a bit of pain first before they received their powers?

I'm going off tangent here though.

Me? The moment I hear the distant skies rumbling, I would run back to my house, close the gates, shut the windows and watch.

I would watch the dark clouds get drawn together, and I would wait for the winds to howl piteously and gather strength. Then I would sigh in awe when the skies lit up in a brilliant flash, and step away from the shaking window panes when the thunder roared. I would watch the clouds weep, pouring their soul and hearts down onto earth. I would watch the droplets crash down like mini pellets, designed by heaven to strike the lower world in a reminder that there was still someone up there. I would watch as small escapees stuck themselves onto the windows, begging for entrance.

And I would also listen.

I would listen to the rhythmic pitter-patter of the water, to the furious hollers of the wind and also to the terrifying crash of thunders.

Rain is beautiful, I think. I used to always curl up near the window, wrapped with a blanket, armed with hot chocolate, and watch. And listen.

But like I said, 'used to'. Meaning, I don't do that anymore. Why not, you ask?

The answer is simple: someone else loves the rain more than I do.

To him, the rain is a blessing from the gods, a sacred moment bestowed upon humans to treasure and cherish.

The water is the gift of gods to nourish the land, the wind a present to cool the hot desert sand, the lightning a reward to light up the world, and the thunder a challenge to test the will of man.

There wasn't much rain back in his time, he said.

But when it rained, it rained hard. Hard enough to flood the cities and destroy the crops.

So it was truly satisfying to be able to dance in the spring showers in modern day Japan.

And he really dances whenever it rains. He dances with abandon, reveling in the rain like a child, laughing and prancing around, stepping into puddles and enjoying it more when the water splashes everywhere.

"Aibou, join me!"

He would always ask me, beckoning me to leave the warmth and safety of my house.

"Aibou, dance with me!"

And I would always forget what the adults have told me for that short moment.

So what do /you/ do when it rains?

-owari-


	8. Who do you want your other half to be?

Title: Who do you want your other half to be?

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff, sap, very mild angst

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: School assignment

Summary: Yugi's answer for a school assignment keeps changing over the years as he grows up.

Word count: 509

-----

Who do you want your other half to be?

A simple question, but difficult to answer. And Yugi had been too young to think of it that way, being only a child of seven years old. But it was a question on his worksheet, and his teacher expected them to answer.

He remembered his answer: I want my other half to be a tailor so she can make me clothes to wear! But actually, it wasn't his answer. Yugi had no idea what to write, so he just copied that off his friend.

Then, he grew older, and somehow, that incident stayed on in his memories, fresh as they had been. And he started to reconsider his answer.

The idea of someone being his other half was still foreign to him, even though he was already ten. He was at the age where he read of fantastical dragons and warriors and dreamt of an era of wizards and sorcery.

So his answer at age ten was: I want my other half to be the strongest person in the world to protect me, and yet at the same time, be weak enough to let me protect.

And he continued to grow up.

At the age of fourteen, Yugi found it difficult to fit in with his classmates and friends when he discovered he did not have the spare cash or the wardrobe to fit in. His grandfather's shop had just hit a bump, and when their income dipped, so did his allowance. Yugi tried to be optimistic, but when the other boys were eating out of their fancy bentos, he was trying to fill his stomach with tap water.

It was only natural when Yugi changed his answer again: I want my other half to be the richest person in the world to provide my family with a good life and not have to worry about when our next meal will be.

When Yugi turned sixteen, his classmates picked on him. His quiet personality and tendency to play with puzzles rather than sports quickly deprived him of any friends.

He thought back to the question his teacher had posed to him years before, and his answer changed again. This time, he wrote it in his diary: I want my other half to be able to accept me for who I am and love me despite my faults. I want my other half to be someone who appreciates me, cherishes me and loves me.

But his answer changed again on his eighteenth birthday, when Yugi looked up from the small birthday cake and noticed Yami gazing at him nervously. At that moment, Yugi thought it was impossible to contain his love, desires and need for the other.

Slowly, he clasped his hands and made his wish. After blowing out the candles, he pushed the cake aside and cupped Yami's cheeks, leaning in for their first kiss.

As they kissed, Yugi's wish echoed in their minds.

_I want my other half to be the person I love the most in this world. _

-owari-


	9. Tadaima and Okaeri

Title: Tadaima and Okaeri

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff, sap, Yami POV

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Our song

Summary: Yami thinks about his couple song with Yugi, but their song is not even a song.

Word count: 357

-----

Our song is not even a song.

It's a series of sounds.

The jingling of the keys, the opening of the door, a loud 'tadaima', an answering 'okaeri' and a series of footsteps. Up or down the stairs, it's the same. We're together at the end.

And for the moments before all these start, I'm always alert and waiting, even though I pretend. But once I hear the jingling of keys, I'll get to the stairs to say my 'okaeri' and rush down to greet him, no matter what I was doing earlier. I think the bathroom nearly flooded once because I forgot to turn off the tap.

Jii-san said I'm like a child in that aspect.

And I can hardly dispute that. Not when I act like a love struck teenage girl at those sounds.

Somehow, I can tell it's him returning home. I don't get off my chair to answer the door for anyone else unless it's Jounouchi and even then, it's more for the sake of the door than for him.

Somehow, I just know. I just know it's him, coming home after a day in school or after running an errand for his mother and grandfather. I know it's him even before he yells "Tadaima!"

And he knows it's me when I return home too. Even before I can finish yelling 'Tadaima', he's already in my arms, shyly murmuring his 'Okaeri'.

Sometimes, I wish I could just add a loud smooch to the end of that series of sounds, but I don't. He's not ready yet, I can tell. He blushes too much, kisses my cheeks too little. But it's alright. I can wait. After all, I have already waited 5000 years for his love. I don't mind waiting 5000 more. I would wait an eternity for him.

That's still a long way off though. For now, I just wait for the jingling of keys, the opening of the door, his 'tadaima', and a series of footsteps up the stairs before I run down the stairs to tell him my 'okaeri'.

It's just a series of sounds, but it's our sounds. Our song.

-owari-

Note: It's Japanese tradition to say 'Tadaima' when you get home, and it's also part of the tradition for someone to answer 'okaeri' in response. 'Tadaima' means something like 'I'm home', and 'okaeri'can be roughly translated into 'welcome home'.


	10. Chaos in Colours

Title: Chaos in Colours

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff, sap

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Chaos

Summary: Grey was chaos, and in Yami's opinion, Yugi was grey.

Word count: 500

----

There was black. It was the void, the emptiness, and the nothingness.

Then there was white. It was the absence of black. Where there was no void, no emptiness, no nothingness, there was white. White existed when black did not.

And somewhere between the black and the white, there was grey. It was black, and yet at the same time, not black. It was white, and yet at the same time, not white either. Grey was something that could change into black in an instance, and turn into white another instance. It was never stable.

If there was one word to describe grey, it was change. Constant change.

And grey was chaos.

Yugi was grey, in Yami's opinion.

Just two days ago, Yugi had neglected him in favour of his school assignment, and later, lunch with an old friend who had been in town after moving away years ago. Despite Yami's vehement protests, Yugi had left him facing the four walls at home alone, saying that his friend was only in town for one afternoon.

Yami had felt empty that whole afternoon, like a void was eating him up. He knew it probably was a childish thing to do, but he had given in to his baser instincts, and sulked the day away.

Yugi had been really black that day, he thought.

Then, yesterday, Yugi had probably felt guilty for leaving him alone so much and so he neglected his school assignment in favour of spending some down time with him. Yami had no protests against that, and enjoyed himself thoroughly as he kissed and licked every inch of his hikari's lithe body.

There had been no emptiness in his heart then, and the feelings of happiness had been so overwhelming that they nearly spilled over. But Yami had quickly reined in his emotions lest they got out of hand, and focused all his attention and effort on pleasuring his lover and himself.

Yugi had been really white yesterday.

And today, Yugi was being pretty grey, splitting his time equally between his work and Yami. So there were only short instances where Yami felt empty, when Yugi was talking over the phone with Ryou about some mathematical homework. But once Yugi put down the phone, he would be rewarded with a deep, sound kiss for being so patient.

Perhaps some people would say that it was silly of him to let Yugi's actions determine his mood. And that Yugi was the source of chaos in his life.

But Yami didn't mind it at all. What mattered to him was that while Yugi made him complete some times, he also made him feel empty other times. After all, there was only so much of a good thing one could enjoy before one got sick of it.

So Yami enjoyed the black and the white of Yugi. But most of all, he enjoyed his lover's greyness.

It was chaos, but he wouldn't want to live without the chaos that was his lover.

-owari-


	11. Eternal Freedom

Title: Eternal Freedom

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Slight angst

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Freedom

Summary: Yami would set Yugi free, and never let him know that he loved him.

Word count: 508

------

Freedom was never eternal.

And Yami knew that much. For every time he thought he had gotten hold of freedom forever, it would forsake him, leaving him to wallow in confusion alone.

Like the time when he had escaped from the palace, riding a horse and streaking through the free lands. But the palace guards came after him, quickly ending his moment of freedom.

Or like the time when Yugi had released him from the puzzle, letting him feel the sunlight beating down on his face once more. But whenever his help wasn't needed, he would be locked up in the puzzle again, doomed to sink into the darkness until the next time Yugi called for him.

And even after he had fallen in love with Yugi, the only person who could set his heart ablaze and his soul free with a smile, he knew it was only a matter of time before the gates to the afterlife would open and claim him. And the moment of freedom would be lost to him again.

He could never understand why.

Why was freedom so difficult to attain, and so easy to lose?

Why was freedom never eternal?

Why couldn't he be free?

But the least Yami knew was that freedom was precious; it was valued; it was beautiful. So no matter what, he would at least give his hikari the freedom that was so cherished. He would not chain his hikari down with his love.

Yami would leave one day, willingly or unwillingly. And if Yugi did not love him, it would make his departure easier to bear. So he would never let Yugi know he loved him, that he wanted to stay with him forever.

He would be the only one heartbroken by their separation. His tears would be enough. There was no need for Yugi to cry as well.

But when the time came for him to leave, Yami found himself swallowing his tears as he stood at the threshold of the gate to the afterlife. He had to be strong for Yugi, for despite his best efforts, Yugi was still weeping at his departure.

"Yami!"

He could not turn back, could not look back. He would never leave otherwise. And he had to go. He had to set his hikari free.

Then, there was a flurry of movement behind him and a myriad of shouts and yells, and suddenly, Yugi was by his side, arms wrapped around his torso. In that moment, all Yami could see and hear were Yugi's sobs and murmurs of his name. The noises from behind them, from their friends, had ceased to exist in his mind.

The gates opened, and the light from within kissed Yugi's tears. Yami thought he had never looked so beautiful... and so free. He held Yugi closer, and with a sad smile, entered the gates with his lover.

And he finally understood.

Freedom was not an eternal truth. It existed within the living soul, and people who believed they were free, would always, always be free.

-owari-


	12. Snow Angels

Title: Snow Angels  
Author: Sorceress Fantasia  
Pairings: YY/Y  
Warnings: Fluff, sap  
Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.  
Challenge theme: Snow  
Summary: Yami hates snow, but he can like it, just for Yugi's sake.  
Word count: 350

-----

Snow. What was so great about it? It was just white, cold slush that made him cold and miserable. Not to mention it got his clothes soaked and his hair wet when some immature kids decided he made good target practice.

Therefore, Yami decided he hated snow.

He had never seen such a thing back in his days, and he thought it was a much better world. And even if snow had existed in ancient Egypt, no one in the world (except perhaps his parents) would dare gather upa ball of the damned white stuff and slam it into his face.

Jerks. If Yami was pharaoh still, he would have his guards drag the kids away to some obscure corner, give them a good scare before shooing them off. Oh yea, that was such a good idea.

However, that was when Yugi thought it would be the cutest thing to have a Yami snow angel. He wanted Yami to lie down on the white slush, fan out his limbs and create his own personal snow angel. No fricking way. The stupid action was only going to make his clothes even more soaked, his hair even wetter, and his dignity melt like a snowman under the attack of a hair dryer.

No. Fricking. Way.

No cute hikari wiles was going to make a self-respecting pharaoh play with snow!

Uh uh.

And then Yugi crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply. He had a look that clearly said, "You had better do it or you can sleep on the couch for the next few nights. But really, it's your choice."

Yami quickly got the message, and he immediately plopped down into the snow and did as he was told. Seconds later, he got up and Yugi squealed over the new snow angel.

Yami couldn't see what was just so cute about an imprint in the snow. Really, he couldn't.

But when Yugi's face lit up in a bright smile, and a glimmer of excitement danced in those amethyst eyes, Yami knew he would gladly do it all over again.

-owari- 


	13. Fear, the Irony

Title: Fear, the Irony

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Fear

Summary: Yugi will always be afraid.

Word count: 500

-----

I was always afraid.

And everyone used to always tease me about it. Timid little Yugi, jumping at every sound and crying at every shadow. Bet you that he'll scare himself to death one day.

Perhaps they're right. But I can't help but be afraid.

When I was younger, I was afraid of being left alone. My parents used to always hug me and tell me stories and epics of dragon-slaying heroes and kind-hearted commoners who won the heart of a princess. But when they died, so did those touches and fantastical tales. Jii-chan was too busy working and trying to raise me to pay attention to these small details.

Then when the bullies in school started to pick on me, I grew afraid of people getting too close to me. Whenever they did, whoever it was, I'd feel trapped, suffocated and small. The people would look at me like I were a cornered animal, and they had the weapons to kill me. And they wouldn't leave me alone.

But at the same time, I wanted people close to my heart. I was afraid that I would have to live life alone, never to taste love and the sweetness of marriage my parents had always told me about. They would have wanted me to marry.

Yami came along then, with his unfathomable powers and extraordinary patience. He never let me be alone, and neither did he let the bullies get close to me again. More than that, he also learned to love me and perhaps even worship me. But I was still afraid.

And this time, I was afraid of Yami.

Strange, isn't it? Why would I be afraid of the one person who protected me with his own life, loved me unconditionally, and took me to be the light of his life?

But I do. I just do.

Perhaps it is precisely because he loves me so much, adores me so much that I grow afraid. Afraid that he'd one day, see me as the pathetic little child that I am, and leave me in disgust. Afraid that he'd one day, find someone, anyone, more worthy of his affections and toss me away like yesterday's garbage.

Yami knows of my doubts, and he always tries his best to alleviate them. If I'm depressed, he'd hug me more than usual, kiss me more than usual. He tries to reassure me that I am more than worthy of his love, or anyone else's, for that matter.

But it's not enough. It will never be enough. Not when I know just how useless I am, and how unworthy I am. And not when I know he can have so much better, deserves so much better.

So... yes, I fear him because I love him. So much. If I could, I would laugh at the irony, but the irony has chained me down so much, dragged me down so much that I can't smile at it anymore.

And I will never be fearless.

-owari-


	14. Yami's Creativity

Title: Yami's Creativity

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Fluff, sap, sexual innuendos

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Festival / "Where does that go?"

Summary: Yugi thinks it's time for Yami to pay back for all the sexual innuendos he has dropped.

Word count: 400

-----

Yami surely had the most creative mind. Whatever he was doing, he always managed to turn it into some sort of sexual innuendo to tease his young lover with.

Like when Yugi and jii-chan were preparing the turkey stuffing on Thanksgiving last year, Yami had strolled into the kitchen. He took a look at the turkey, another look at the stuffing, and with a raised eyebrow, said, "Where does that go?"

After a brief explanation of the finer points of turkey stuffing, Yami grinned. "Now, doesn't that just sound like something we do in the bedroom, ne hikari?"

Jii-chan had howled with laughter, but Yugi didn't share his amusement. Instead, he was so embarrassed he could not look at the turkey the whole night.

Then, last Christmas, Yami had been given the task of helping Yugi decorate the tree with tinsels and other ornaments. He held up the string of lights, took a look at it before he threw it around the tree like it was some chain, and leered, "Ne hikari, wouldn't you enjoy it if I just tied you some with some ropes? It would add some excitement, don't you think?"

If it wasn't Christmas, Yami would have spent the night alone on the couch. So no, he didn't manage to get his way that night.

Yugi thought New Year was at least 99.9 percent safe, until the morning when they were pounding the mochi (1) as part of the Mutou tradition. They believed in making their own mochi instead of buying them off the shelves. So that morning, Yami had been assigned to pound the mochi and Yugi had sat beside him to keep him company. It was a decision he regretted when Yami suddenly turned around and said, "Ne hikari, I really wish I was pounding something else instead of this." All that said with bedroom eyes. Yugi nearly fainted.

So this Valentine's Day, Yugi thought it was time for a little payback. They were making their own Valentine's chocolate in the kitchen, stirring the dark mixtures in a bowl with wooden spoon. Yugi waited for his cue.

"Ne hikari, do we really have to pour the chocolate into the moulds? I think they'd taste a lot better off the skin."

Now, Yugi really thought Yami ought to be punished. But he replied, "Maybe?"

He didn't get his revenge, but Yugi had no protests that night.

-owari-

(1) Mochi: a sticky rice cake that becomes hard on the outside when dried. It's a Japanese favourite during New Year, and the process of making it involves putting cooked rice into a hard wooden container. It is then pounded regularly with a large mallet until it achieves a regular consistency.

A/N: Mou, am I losing my touch for writing good fics? And my readers? I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews for every updates! And my V-day fic for this year didn't fare too well either. Can anyone tell me what's off?


	15. Their Favourite Game

Title: Their Favourite Game

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y

Warnings: Mild lime

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.

Challenge theme: Cosplay/roleplay

Summary: This had been a game the pharaoh always played with his concubine.

Word count: 350

-----

Yugi tugged his flimsy clothes nervously, nearly squeaking when they slipped off a shoulder. He quickly pulled it back up, but he knew it was useless when he felt Atemu's eyes raking across his body with a smug smirk, stripping him naked with his eyes. Yugi blushed harder, grabbing his clothes tighter in his fist.

Atemu was seated across the room on his throne, both arms resting on the arm rests, thighs wide open, looking as regal and elegant as the pharaoh he was. Sensually, he patted his thighs and nodded sharply, his eyes boring into Yugi's.

"Come here, my new concubine," he beckoned, though his voice gave no leeway.

Hesitantly, Yugi ambled over to him, sliding into the pharaoh's thighs and settling there. He knew what was coming, but that knowledge did not alleviate his surprise when Atemu's hand started to caress his legs like a whisper, slowly reaching into his shenti (1). He gasped, and Atemu took that opportunity to press their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Yugi's mouth.

Atemu was going to milk the chance for all it was worth.

Yugi moaned and felt his body shudder almost violently as Atemu's hands found and stopped at his crotch, using only his fingers to whisper across the hot skin. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, and then his entire palm. Whisper, caress, rough slide. Yugi screamed, but no sound was heard as his scream was swallowed by the kiss. As his lower body was getting ravished, so was his mouth. He could feel Atemu's tongue teasing every inch inside, occasionally backing out to nibble at his lips before plunging back in almost savagely.

Just when he thought he was going to black out from the pleasure, everything stopped, and he was left panting violently in Atemu's lap. He whined.

"Yami..." A finger on his lips stopped him from saying more.

"It's Pharaoh Atemu, my little concubine."

Yugi swallowed at the twinkle in those crimson eyes. That control freak...

"Obey me, and I will always give you the pleasure you deserve."

Yugi licked his lips.

"Yes, my pharaoh."

-owari-

(1): Shenti is the skirt-like thing that men used to wear in Ancient Egypt.

A/N: This drabble was written with my other fic 'Tears of the Phoenix' in mind, so this could easily become a scene in that fic one day. Still, what I've planned for Atemu and Yugi is a lot more intense than this mild lime... So go read that fic if you haven't yet. /sniggers/


	16. Bad Day

Title: Bad Day  
Author: Sorceress Fantasia  
Pairings: Mild YY/Y  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I tried to lure Yugi over to me with some really good cards, but Yami came and snatched him back. He took the cards too. So no, I don't own the YGO anime or characters in any way.  
Challenge theme: The straw that broke the camel's back  
Summary: Yugi is having a bad day. Yami is unknowingly responsible for part of it.  
Word count: 300 

-----

Bad days were nothing out of the ordinary. Bad days could happen to anyone, anytime, anywhere. It was a universal phenomenon; it /just/ happened. So, there was really no need to feel unjust about getting bad days.

At least that was what Yugi Mutou had been trying to tell himself all day.

Falling out of his bed was the first clue of his bad day. Falling out because of shock due to his neighbours suddenly deciding drill through their wall with the loudest electric drill possible was his second clue.

Yugi could brush those off, even if it meant waking up at 6 in the morning.

His third clue came in the form of a missing breakfast, all because his grandfather had eaten the last of the cereal last night.

So Yugi's stomach growled all the way as he walked to school, right after he had missed the bus by a sheer 0.02 second.

In school, things got unbearably painful when he discovered his math assignment, the very same one he had stayed up late to complete, was strangely not inside his book bag. By pure association to Jounouchi, their math teacher had been adamant that Yugi never did the assignment anyway.

Yugi swallowed his frustration.

His bad day was amplified when he got home and found his sleep-mussed boyfriend sitting at the dining table and eating a secret horde of cereal. Yami even had the nerve to smile charmingly and say, "Aibou, hope you didn't mind, but I took the liberty of tidying your book bag last night after you went to sleep."

Yami only heard a mutter of, "This is the straw that broke the camel's back!" before being pelted by a barrage of pillows and ordered to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week.

-owari-


End file.
